


Something...

by j_gabrielle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jon is a subby sub who just needs someone to take care of him, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Touching, but no actual sex here, no actual plot, short fic, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: The memory of the night before when that monster was in him; in his hand, his mouth, his arse, the way it felt on his skin when Tormund came and marked him with his seed, burns something low and heady in his veins.





	Something...

Tormund's touch sends a shiver down his spine. There is no hidden agenda, no urgency in the way he dips his thumb on the small of his back, nails scratching the graceful curve of his arse. Jon surrenders himself to him, looking back over his shoulder with lust dark eyes.

He rolls his hips to meet the press of his fingers. Tormund tilts his head, and the gesture is so like Ghost's that it startles a soft amused exhale of breath from his chest. 

"Something funny?" Tormund asks, a soft quirk of his lips tells him the man is genuinely curious. Jon lowers his gaze to the heavy weight of Tormund's cock pressed against his hip.

The memory of the night before when that monster was in him; in his hand, his mouth, his arse, the way it felt on his skin when Tormund came and marked him with his seed, burns something low and heady in his veins.

"None that I care to speak of now," Jon pushes himself up by his elbows, arching back. Tormund meets him halfway, shaping himself to Jon, slotting together like they are two halves made whole. 

Tormund rolls him onto his back. Jon sighs, lifting a hand to push his hair out of his eyes, but before he can be successful, Tormund's large palm has uncovered his sight. He cradles Jon's cheek. Fond smile meeting his own when he nuzzles into the touch like a kitten seeking warmth and assurance. 

"My pretty crow," Tormund murmurs, leaning in. "All mine."

"Yes," Jon agrees. Reaching up to pull him down by the shoulders, he brushes his lips to Tormund's eager and happy licks. "All yours."

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
